Underfell
by AnonymousEskimo
Summary: This shouldn't have happened, it was just a hiccup in the timelines. Then again, Frisk should have known things weren't going to so be perfect for such a while. Underfell AU. Obvious spoilers and older fem!Frisk
1. Surprise

Frisk rolled her sore shoulder blades as she groggily sat up from her warm worn down bed, groaning a bit. Another nightmare. She rubbed her temples in an attempt at preventing a headache, no luck of course.

Blinking away the sleepiness, she adjusted to the brightened room and managed to haul her legs over the side of her bed to get up, albeit with much struggle. she opened her door and headed downstairs, expecting to see the sight of Papyrus animatedly talking to Sans about how masterful his cooking is over the stone counter, like every morning. But instead, she was met with silence and darkness.

Frowning a bit, she reached for the light switch next to the staircase, flicking it up.

...

"SURPRISE!"

Frisk let out a surprised yelp and immediately jumped at the loud sound, stumbling back and landing flat on the polished floor. _Ow_. Blinking and regaining her senses, Frisk groaned and got up again and stared at the scene in front of her. Sans, Papyrus, Toriel, Asgore, Alphys and Undyne all wearing colourful birthday hats with huge grins on their faces, somewhat guiltily.

Toriel looked concerned, "Are you okay dear?" The woman nodded and rubbed her head. She looked at what the monster was holding: A large butterscotch-cinnamon pie, still steaming slightly, the sight and smell nostalgic.

Undyne walked over to the confused human, "Happy birthday 'lil punk-" She stopped. "Well, you aren't so little anymore, but I'm still greater then you'll ever be" Frisk playfully rolled her eyes at Undyne in a way of saying thanks and looked at Toriel, who was smiling fondly. "Happy birthday, my child."

Frisk knew that name would never wear off.

Papyrus let out a small sound as if he just remembered something important and walked quickly to the kitchen, only to came back with something humongous covered in a large blanket. his head poked out from the side of whatever the thing is.

"HUMAN, I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, AM AWARE THAT IT IS IN FACT YOUR 23RD BIRTHDAY TODAY, SO I MADE YOU THE GREATEST PRESENT ANYONE CAN GIVE- A SPAGHETTI AND PASTA CAKE, TOPPED WITH BASIL AND KETCHUP. MY FINEST PEICE OF ART YET!" The skeleton pulled off the blanket with a flourish and presented a monstrosity of cooked pasta, barely touching the ceiling. Frisk looked up in alarm at the mountain of yellow and red. Sans took notice of this and chuckled, "paps, You've given this present to her every birthday after the barrier, it's... _spaghettin'_ kinda old." Papyrus' eyes comically narrowed. "UUUUGGGHHH BROTHER, MUST YOU RUIN THIS HISTORICAL MOMENT?!" Everyone but Toriel and Frisk (who were stifling giggles) groaned along with Papyrus. All face-planting in almost perfect synchronization.

Frisk giggled. "Paps, why don't you appreciate your brother's puns? I think it's very... _humerus_ "

"NOOOO! NOT YOU TOO"

"What's wrong? Can't handle the _PUNishment?_ "

"HUMAN PLEASE! I BEG OF YOU!"

"Sorry Paps, I'm afraid, I have a ton more in stock... a _skele-TON_ "

"HUMAN!"

"Hey Paps, why can't skeleton lift weights?"

"NOT ANSWERING THIS!"

"He's all bone and no muscle!"

"THAT'S IT! _I'M EATING THE SPAGHETTI CAKE BY MYSELF!_ " Papyrus huffed petulantly as he placed the _thing_ aside and planted himself on the chair with his arms cross. Muttering something about torture and delicious spaghetti.

Sans looked over at Frisk and winked, she blushed a bit and grinned at him.

* * *

 **Yep, that was horrible, I apologise for it being so short, but it's just an intro. If you did stick around, thank you so much for reading! This is my first fanfiction, so constructive criticism would be great. Thank you.**

 **DISCLAIMER: I DON'T own Undertale, it all goes to Toby Fox, the ingenious bastard.**

 **PS: Just a heads up, I'm a huge procrastinator, so I may post irratically.**


	2. RESET

12 years. This has been her longest run yet.

Frisk didn't know how many runs she had, or when she really first fell into the RUINS, it all just became a blur to her. All she really knew is that she eventually started leaving notes to herself saying how any runs she had, which was 94. It wasn't actually 94 considering she started the note thing a while after she truly first fell down Mt. Ebbott. She shivered to think how many runs she actually had.

Frisk leaned against the doorframe and watched fondly as her family gathered around the table, basking in the warmth of the fireplace, all laughing and excitedly chatting about the upcoming events the new year would bring. Alyphs and Undyne, after 7 long years would soon marry, Toriel and Asgore were expecting and the two skeleton brothers lived happily together (Even though poor Papyrus was on the edge of insanity due to the mountain of puns Sans delivered on a daily basis).

As for Frisk... She felt unhappy- no, that isn't the right word, she felt empty. Yes, she loved her family and her job as the owner/bartender in the new Grillby's bar (my, do drunk people have an interesting perspective of life), but she still felt this heaviness, a dull grey blanket draped over her. It was hard to place the cause of it, something told her it was Chara, but that was impossible, Chara's gone, or at least laid dormant in her mind for years...

Then she recognised it. Guilt. The ones she murdered. The ones standing right in front of her laughing and talking happily, not remembering a thing. Except for Sans.

She looked over at the short blue clad skeleton, who was happily tormenting his brother with puns and wolfing down ketchup. It took him a while to finally warm up to her, she remembered his smiles were always strained around her and if she ever said or did anything suspicious, especially around his brother, his left eye would flicker blue for a split second before easing down to its usual white pinpricks. In honesty, it sort of hurt. Frisk over time had become attached to everyone, even when they didn't remember her after a RESET.

It was so painful when she watched as Chara took over her and cut down everyone. When she stamped on Papyrus' head, when she slashed into Sans, the look in Toriel's eyes when the she crumpled to the ground, it all hurt so much. The biggest punch to the gut? When Chara would laugh afterwards, as if she had just pulled a harmless prank on them.

No wonder Sans held a grudge for so for so long.

Now, thankfully, things had changed. When they all reached the Surface, Frisk would get crippling nightmares. It had gotten to the point where she developed insomnia because of how afraid she was to fall asleep, so she'd go to Sans' room and talk about things, being the only two who knew about the RESETS, they became extremely close friends. Although now whenever they were alone together the air suffocated her, even opening a window didn't help. Frisk shook her head and frowned slightly. Taking her mind off the alien thought, she peered at the window upstairs. It was pretty dark outside, chilly too. Just what she needed.

She jogged up the stairs and crossed over to the window. She opened the sliding glass door and stepped onto the balcony, she shut the glass behind her quietly, already feeling the cool wind. Leaning over the ledge with her arms crossed, she could see all the stars dotting the dark navy sky. She grinned slightly as she remembered seeing the 'stars' in the Underground and the conversation between the two monsters recorded in the glowing flowers.

 _"I.. want to see the stars.. Hey! I told you not to laugh at that!"_

 _"I'm laughing 'cause that's my wish too."_

Seems like they finally got their wish then. She stood there for what seemed like ages, just staring at the stars in silence. Nothing but the soft blow of the wind swaying her hair. She swore she could hear the ghostly, familiar sound of a waterfall.

"why did the baby star wake up?"

Frisk yelped and whipped her head around. There Sans was, leaning against the rail next to her casually like he'd always been there.

"because he had to go twinkle."

Frisk's beating heart eased. She sighed good-naturedly, "Don't tell me you teleported here, there ARE such things as doors you know. Scared me half to death you bastard." Sans grinned cheekily, "whoops, guess i forgot"

"You forgot that there was a door?" Frisk gave him a deadpan look.

"yep."

"You're full of shit"

He chuckled. "ketchup actually, but yeah, ketchup is the shit isn't it?"

Frisk let out a laugh and countered, "Those jokes you pull out of your ass are full of crap."

A snort. "you've learnt well kid, might match my level one day." Sans' grin dropped slightly, "but really, why are you here by yourself? you're gonna catch a cold y'know."

Frisk felt a little guilty, "I'm fine, just needed some air after you guys got the drop on me," Sort of the truth, "Whose idea was it for a surprise birthday party anyway?"

"thank paps for that. i guess he was really excited to give you that spaghetti mountain." Frisk chuckled, shaking her head, "I must admit, to be able to make something like that takes tons of skill, I guess Undyne disciplined him well." Sans nodded in agreement and shifted his feet.

"beautiful, huh?"

Frisk nodded, "I love the stars." Sans looked down and muttered something incomprehensible. Frisk could only catch a few words."I wasn't...talk...stars."

"What-"

"i guess we should head back then." Sans held out his hand, "c'mere, i don't want the lucky birthday girl to get sick."

Blushing (thank God for the darkness), she accepted his hand and headed back inside with him, only to see a drunk Alyphs and Undyne making out against the wall near them.

Sans sighed slightly and walked up to the 'occupied' pair. "hey, HEY! break it up you guys." Sans tapped Undyne's shoulder, the disheveled fish woman turned to him with an unfocused eye and chided, "I was enjoying that Sansy!"

"undyne, get off alyphs."

Undyne gasped. "NO" Undyne grabbed Alphys, who was giggling for God knows what, and wrapped her arms over the scientist protectively as if Sans was about to snatch her. "She's myyyy property, you can't steal her bone man!"

"wha- no, i wasn't going to 'steal' alphys from you, just get a room at least." Frisk held in a laugh as Undyne's face twisted.

"Buuut the hallway has more space." She whined.

"and so does that room. c'mon" He pushed the two ladies into an empty room and shut the door behind him.

By now Frisk was laughing. "Bravo. I really need you to teach me drunk people skills. Grillby's is full of them" The skeleton grinned at her. "I think you're fine already. Remember when you dealt with the War of '12?" Frisk snorted fondly at the memory. When she was still an assistant at the new Grillby's there was a separate group of monsters and humans. They were all drunk off their asses.

It was around the time that monsters were new to the surface and humans were extremely distrustful of and even downright callous to monsters. The bar had been subjected to many raids and acts of vandalism by angry humans who disagreed with the pro-monsters rule.

Frisk remembered as the men started drunkenly shouting offensive slurs at the unsuspecting group of monsters. In Layman's terms. The monsters didn't take kindly towards it.

 _"Lay off asshole!"_

 _"Go back to the cave were you crawled out of!"_

 _A low threatening growl. "You better watch that mouth bro."_

 _"Fuckin' savages! Things like you belong in cages"_

 _Frisk looked at the brawl in dismay. It would soon get physical if she didn't do anything. Sighing, she hopped over the counter and stepped in front of the two groups. She knew what to do._

 _She cleared her throat and near yelled._ _"Drinks on me if you all get along!"_

They all stopped to stare at her.

...

 _"What kinda drinks?"_

 _As Frisk found out that day, the solution to drinking..._

 _Is even more drinking._

"Who let them have all the alcohol anyway?"

Sans snorted "probably asgore, all they would of done is say 'can i have some beer pweeese?' while cutely batting their eyes and he'd give 'em the whole carton." Frisk laughed at the picture of Undyne batting her eyes. "Sounds like Asgore."

The pair walked down the stairs and entered the living room, "HELLO BROTHER! HELLO HUMAN! YOU ARE JUST IN TIME FOR OUR ANNUAL END-OF-THE-YEAR MARSHMALLOW ROASTING! -WHERE ARE UNDYNE AND ALYPHS?" The two looked at each other. Frisk coughed, "Sorry Paps, they're- uh, a little busy right now." Papyrus didn't take the hint,"TOO BUSY FOR MARSHMALLOW ROASTING? THAT'S IMPOSSIBLE."

"Yes I know Paps, but it's very important."

Papyrus looked down, "AWW, OK, IF IT MEANS THAT MUCH TO THEM."

"trust me bud, it does." Sans said lowly so only Frisk could hear it, she snorted and covered her mouth to prevent a giggle.

Toriel smiled cheekily as she looked at the two, she turned to Asgore and gave him a kiss on the cheek. Asgore smiled warmly and wrapped an arm around her waist, still munching on a black marshmallow. Toriel rested her head against his furry shoulder, a contented smile on her face. She placed a hand on her swelling stomach.

Frisk sat down. She quietly aww'd at the sight and looked at Toriel's growing stomach, elated at the fact of being a sister. Hell, she even had a chart of monster names she had collected ever since she had been given the news. She turned to the fireplace and snacked on a bag of marshmallows, giggling at the skeleton brothers as they gabbled at each other, mostly fighting over who got the most marshmallows.

"BROTHER, I AM TELLING YOU. I HAVE HAD EXACTLY TWENTY FOUR MARSHMALLOWS!"

"paps, you know i'm a _'mallow_ dude-"

 _"BROTHER."_

* * *

Frisk flopped on her bed and shut her eyes, wishing the splitting headache she had would disappear. she reclined on the soft mattress and stared at the darkened ceiling, enjoying the silence to compensate for the crazy night before. She checked her watch. 2:25. She rolled to her side for a more comfortable position and peacefully let herself slip in silence until it was interrupted by a muted thud coming from outside the house.

Thunk. Thunk.

She furrowed her eyebrows and willed herself to sit up, but her head felt like it was filled with led to this point. Sighing, she removed the sheets and stood up, hissing a bit at the dull pain. She opened the door, curious to find out what it was. She padded softly down the steps and went through the dark, cool living room, through the moonlit kitchen (Traces of butterscotch-cinnamon pie still lingering) then to the back door. Stopping and opening it softly. She shivered at the wind and walked down the stone path leading to the open field next to the house. She looked at the rippling long grass for anything suspicious. Until she saw it.

She squinted and focused on the thing.

A figure. She couldn't make it out very well amongst the darkness, but it was certainly a humanoid figure. A human? Her dry throat prevented her from calling out to it. She walked up a couple more steps, watching the silhouette closely.

1 minute

2 minutes... nothing. It just stood there in silence.

Slowly, dimly glowing white letters appeared in the air in front of it ... a sight she hasn't seen in 12 years. A small gasp. Her eyes widened in horror.

"HEY! WHAT ARE YOU DOING? STOP!"

She started forward. The adrenaline kicked her legs into a sprint, almost tripping, a mix of desperation and pure fear flooding her, making her run faster with every step, her lungs inhaling and exhaling fire.

[RESET]

A second of weightlessness, then suffocation, then nothing.

* * *

 **Annnnd there goes a decade and two years down the drain. Whoopsies. :)**

 **Sorry for any grammatical and/or spelling errors, but hey, at least I don't spell like Temmie ;) Thanks for reading!**


	3. Not in Kansas Anymore

"Mmh.." Frisk woke up in a sprawled position, a familiar pain arching down her back, making her whole body feel like led and steel, a splitting headache making her drowsy. It was like a hangover from hell. she opened her eyes and immediately shut them again. The light above her was excruciatingly bright.

Frisk groaned at the throbbing pain and sat up, feeling something soft under her, she cracked her heavy eyes open and looked down, still extremely disoriented.

Flowers. Vibrant yellow flowers.

She stared dumbly for a second before pausing. realisation hitting her like a bucket of water. Her breath caught as tears started slipping her face, "No." The sound tore through her throat in despair, "Please not a-again". She sobbed and forced her legs up to her chest and hugged herself, hoping in vain that it'd bring her back. To no avail. She sobbed quietly and planted her face into her knees, rocking slightly. Not wanting to move.

"H-Hey, are you a-all right miss?"

A small fearful voice, almost child-like. She looked up, Frisk couldn't see very properly through the thick wall of tears and puffiness, but she could make a yellow, green and small creature. Sniffling a bit, she stood up and wiped the tears away, "N-No." Surprised at how raw her voice came out, she cleared her throat a bit, "No, I'm not." The thing paused and titled in concern,

"Why?"

Frisk took a shaky breath, "Because I'm somewhere I'm not supposed to be." Another shaky breath. The thing bobbed in front of her, "That's a shame, my name's Flowey, what's-" Frisk immediately tensed at the name and paled as she got a good look at the creature, a green stem with leaves, wide yellow petals curled at the edges and a happy beaming face in the centre.

Flowey looked concerned at her sudden reaction. "Miss, are you all right?"

Frisk's breathing became laboured, "No- nonono." She stumbled back. "Miss! Please! I won't hurt you, I promise. I'm not one of them!" The flower pleaded. Not one of them? "Not one of who?" Flowey turned around in fear as if something was coming for him, "J-Just uproot me please, I think she's gonna come back." Frisk stopped and narrowed her eyes in confusion. Who was 'She'?. Frisk stared down at the small flower, he was begging and desperate. That was very uncharacteristic of Flowey, even if it was a facade. Taking a breath, knowing how much she was going to regret this, she kneeled down.

"Fine, but if you do anything suspicious. I'm ending you." Not even hiding the bite in her voice. Flowey curled up slightly. "Okay miss, I-I won't."

 _"This is wrong Frisk."_ a voice thought in the back of her mind. She brushed it off and tugged at the frail stem, ready to snap it in a second.

Frisk pulled at the stem, ignoring Flowey's small cries of pain. Frisk struggled to get him out, but with a final tug, the flower disconnected from the earth. Flowey winced. "Ow, that's gonna hurt..." Frisk held him up. "Thank you miss" Frisk looked down at the small flower and nodded, too sick to speak. The flower shifted slightly at her gaze. He seemed... scared of her.

"S-sorry for not asking earlier miss, but what's your name?" The question seemed genuine. Frisk sighed inwardly, knowing there's no point of making a fake alias. "It's Frisk." The flower beamed at her, "That's a lovely name, Frisk." Frisk paused for a second and quietly said thanks.

Frisk forced herself to walk forward a couple steps, wandering where Toriel was. She should have intercepted by now.

Footsteps. "And just who are you two?"

 _Speak of the devil_. Frisk's head perked up the moment she heard the voice, she whipped around, relieved at hearing something familiar. "Tori-" Her eyes widened as she looked at her 'mother' standing a few paces away. instead of a monster with soft white fur, a motherly gaze and a beautiful purple dress with intricate patterns, she was met with a monster with patches of gleaming white scales, sharp teeth almost like a wolf's, two sharp black horns atop her head with matching talons and black eyes with shining red pupils staring with a regal gaze, fit for a Queen. Frisk looked at her dress, It was black and laced with red patterns, one of which was on her chest, an alien symbol she has never seen before.

This was not her Toriel.

The alternate Toriel narrowed her eyes in suspicion, her red pupils turning to slits like a reptile's as shadows danced around her face. _"Who are you?"_ She asked with more power. Frisk noticed in alarm that smoke had started curling at the side of Toriel's mouth. If she didn't act fast, she'd be dead. "Woah! Wait! Please, I- we need to just get out of the RUINS, I won't hurt anyone."

Toriel blinked and scanned Frisk's features, she looked into her eyes. "You're a human, aren't you?" She asked quietly, her red pupils returning to small circles. Frisk felt surprised at the sudden change, but inwardly breathed out in relief and hesitantly nodded in confirmation. Toriel's face became remorseful.

"You shouldn't have come here."

Frisk looked at her in confusion. Toriel sighed heavily, "Here, Human, follow my lead, the RUINS are a treacherous place." Frisk became even more confused but took a step forward, Flowey gave her a pleading look, he was telling her not to follow Toriel, but she shook her head and jogged up to the monster, who was already at the burgundy gates.

Toriel gave her a stare, "What is your name, Human?" Frisk looked up at her, it was weird having to reintroduce herself to her 'mother'.

"My name is Frisk. What's yours?"

The question was pointless of course, but it was neccasary to move off any suspicion. The alternate Toriel chuckled, "You already know, don't you?"

She took Frisk's slience as confirmation. "I am not quite sure how you are aware of my name, but I'll put that matter aside for later. Now follow me." Toriel turned on her heel and walked through the open gates into a reddish room.

Frisk spotted a SAVE point and ran up to touch it. It glowed brightly, swelled up a bit and then returned to its original form. She felt a warmth radiating from her chest to the rest of her body. Determination. She smiled and walked up the cold stone steps and entered the next room with Toriel. It was a small red room with stalactites hanging from the red stone ceiling with six pressurized stones to the right and a lever on the wall. Frisk noticed that this version of the RUINS was more of a vast cave then a built-in underground city like hers

Toriel turned to her, "The RUINS are full of traps and diversions, you must be careful treading here, Human." She walked on four of the stones which pressed down with a click and walked up to the lever to push it down, opening the door next to her. "Through here." The two walked into a long spacious room (also red). Toriel stopped. "There are several switches, some of which you must activate to enter the other room. Do not fret, I have marked the correct switches." Frisk noticed the door at the other end had huge, sharp needle-like spikes extruding from the ground. Yeah, no way in Hell she could get past that.

Frisk walked across the bridge to the first set of levers, one of which was circled with black paint and arrows around it. She flicked it down. Tch.

She then preceded to the other sets after she was down with the last lever the spikes slid down, leaving an open space in the door.

Toriel nodded in approval, "Good job, Human." Frisk walked into the next room expecting a practice dummy and Toriel's usual talk about violence and MERCY, but instead of the dummy, it was an oak chest, almost ancient. "Now, I must talk to you about a few things, this will not take long." Toriel's expression was solemn. Frisk nodded, waiting for her to speak.

"A long time ago, humans and monsters lived together in peace." Oh, this stuff again. "Until the humans drove monster kind out from the Surface and into the Underground, where we fester to this day. Monsters have grown resentful towards humans, which is why I'm afraid you may not survive unless given the proper items." Toriel gestured to the chest. "I have some that will temporarily protect you from harm's way."

Toriel walked over to the chest and pulled it open, rummaging around, she grabbed a vial on a string filled with a blue, faintly glowing liquid. Toriel looked at it sadly before handing it to Frisk. "This once belonged to a human's. It temporarily shields damage from magical attacks, if it gets overwhelmed, it will break, giving you momentary vulnerability. This vial will give you time to quickly exit a fight." Frisk studied it in amazement. Flowey piped up, "What's the liquid made of?" Toriel shifted uncomfortably, "That question is not important at this moment, little one." Flowey's eyes narrowed slightly in suspicion and looked up at Frisk with a raised eyebrow. Frisk shrugged, it seemed like a touchy subject.

"Anything else Toriel?" Toriel hesitated, then shook her head. "I know this may seem like a strange request, but could you wear the vial around your neck?" Frisk obliged and put the string around her neck. As soon as the vial touched her chest, it glowed brightly and afterwards slowly turned into a pulsing blood red. Frisk blinked and looked at Toriel, as if reading her mind Toriel chuckled, "Yes, this is normal, Human. Now, let us move to the next room." Frisk touched the vial again.

It felt... warm.

Frisk remembered Toriel's sad expression when she took it out and how uncomfortable she was around the subject of the liquid. Her eyebrows knitted together.

* * *

 **Another chapter down the shoot.**

 **This is clarification for the Underfell AU: All of the monsters totally hate humans and are hungry to get their souls. And also apparently have a black and red colour scheme. So in other words (Pardon my French) Frisk is fucked.**

 **Another clarification: Frisk has kept her age from the last run. 'Why?' I hear you ask, well that's another mystery to solve. NYEH HEH HEH.**

 **Until next time! Thank you for reading.**


	4. Flirtatious

The RUINS became totally silent aside from their slow footsteps crunching into the dry gravelly soil and the distant echoes of movement from other monsters roaming near.

The white monster turned to the human beside her with remorse written on her face. "I'm afraid I must leave you two. I won't be gone for long. But just-" A sigh. "Just be safe okay?" Toriel hesitantly extended her hand (Flowey flinched slightly on Frisk's arm) to ruffle the crown of Frisk's head, being careful not to harm the woman with her sharp talons. Frisk smiled at the gesture and nodded. "Here, I'll give you my cellphone. You can call me anytime you desire." Toriel rummaged around for her two pockets and brought out a small silvery device, gesturing for Frisk to take it. Flowey looked at it warily as if it held an explosive. Frisk pocketed the phone and returned to Toriel's solemn gaze.

"Forgive me for this." The monster quickly turned her heel and sped down the darkening corridor.

Flowey stared incredulously at her retreating figure. "What? she just.. left us? Like that?" Flowey's expression was a mix of anxiety, confusion and suspicion. Frisk shrugged. She knew what came next, it was routine. She'd walk to the end of the corridor then Toriel would reveal her hiding place and admit it was a test for her independence and trust. Frisk took a step. Flowey shifted anxiously on her arm. "Frisk I don't think this is a good idea."

Frisk strode down with indifference, much to Flowey's growing discomfort. The yellow flower looked up at her pleadingly. "Frisk, this is our chance to head back! She's gone now. We don't know what she could be planning. Please, we don't know what she wants!" Frisk firmly shook her head and continued walking until she met the door blocking her from the other room. Frisk was surprised to find an empty space where the large pillar should have stood. She scanned the space with a raised eyebrow, nothing but jagged red rocks and stalactites hanging from the ceiling. She swiveled around and spotted a curtain of thick, frayed vines to her left, a large figure behind it barely seen amongst the shadows. She smiled inwardly, _'So. That's different too.'_

Knowing she has been spotted, Toriel revealed herself, leaving behind a trail of leaves. She walked up to Frisk with a smile on her face. "Fear not. I didn't leave you alone, I was merely hiding behind these vines the whole time!" Toriel chuckled. "Now, there was an important reason for this exercise. I wanted to see if you were able to trust in me and independently walk through. You see, I know how strange it must to be here. The RUINS are as mysterious as it is vast, with many traps and puzzles. I'd like to thank you for keeping an open mind." Toriel suruptitiously glanced at Flowey. The white monster placed a large warm hand on Frisk's shoulder coupled with a warm familiar smile, softening her almost-demonic eyes "Now, I must attend some actual business. Please remain here, it's dangerous to venture through the RUINS with only a charm to protect you. Take care of yourself, dear human. Make sure to call OK?"

Frisk knew going through the door wouldn't cause much harm. Over the endless stream of runs she became better at maneuvering around monsters, usually by flirting. Even as a child she was quite the flirt.

 _Young Frisk called Toriel. "Hello child! How are you faring?" Then out of nowhere, Frisk cocked her hip. "Hey Mum, did you sit on sugar? 'Cause you have a pretty sweet ass."_

 _"..."_

 _"Mum?"_

In her defence, she was just a kid.

 **Hello! I'd like to apologise for the time gap (And how damn short this chapter is). I was actually on holidays! I'll try to make chapters at a faster pace but my life is already getting busy again, thank you for reading!**

 **Thank you so much for reading! I can't believe I'd get to the 40 mark, I know that may not be much but I still really appreciate it.**

 **The last bit with flirty child Frisk was based off a hilarious comic I don't know the name of... heh... but credit to them!**

 **OK, enough of me. Thanks for reading ad stay in tune!**


End file.
